Many schedulers have been defined that are suitable for scheduling sequential transmission of resources on a single transmission medium that has common channel conditions. These schedulers are not, in general, applicable to OFDMA scheduling in which there is a two dimensional resource (time and frequency) for use in transmitting to multiple users that will experience different channel conditions at different times, and for different frequencies within the available frequency resource.